


Helplessly Fucked

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Bears, Daedra, F/M, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Trolls, Werewolves, Wolves, beastiality, various animals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Dragonborn sets out to stop a group of Dadera worshippers but she wasn’t expecting their dark magic to be so powerful.





	Helplessly Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags. You are still here. I don’t wanna hear complaints about content.   
> Written on an IPhone

Morgana Is the Dragonborn and sworn savior of Skyrim, she is the Jarl of a few Holds and the hand of the jarl in a few more, she is the Archmage of Winterhold and the proud owner of a horse farm. She is a very important person, but with importance comes enemies.

Morgana is not the marrying type though many men have tried to wed her. She has no qualms with bedding several men she has even bed some as a ploy to destroy them. The Dragonborn uses any tactics available to her for the safety of Skyrim, plus she enjoys the pleasure some of the men bring her.

Looking back she would realize what she thought of as confidence was in fact cockiness and it would lead to her downfall.

———————

Morgana was a dark elf, so naturally she was a dark skinned beauty, her raven hair fell to her shoulders and her breasts were big for her kind, she barely fit into her cloths and uniforms. She had a round ass and decently wide hips, men always complemented her saying she had perfect child bearing hips though she did not perceive them as such. She did not desire children at all unlike the other women in the villages she visited, though some shared her views, others unable to bear children.

 

All of this changed when she got word that a group of daedra worshipers had been kidnapping people for sacrifices to their lord. She packs her bag and sets off on horseback with her companions Lydia and Farkas to hunt down these dark sorcerers and kill them.

Two days into their journey they stop to make camp in a valley, pitching their cloth tents and setting out their bed rolls Farkas goes off to hunt them something for dinner while Lydia gets a fire set up.

 

That night after they’ve eaten and retreated to their tents Morgana falls asleep quickly because that was a specialty of hers, she could sleep easily anywhere. Lydia went to the stream not far from their camp to wash up, she pulls off her armor setting it on a boulder near by. Then she removes her cloths leaving herself exposed to the beauty of nature, and unbeknownst to her Farkas as well.

She steps into the rushing stream shivering at the chill of the water, it only came knee high. She bent over splashing the icy water onto her legs and arms, in this bent over position she gave Farkas the perfect view of her ass and pussy.

 

Farkas stood there watching Lydia undress then she began washing up and his dick began to harden, once she bent over and began splashing that water around he couldn’t take it anymore. He takes off his armor then he drops his loincloth on the ground by the boulder he’d been standing behind. He advances toward the stream, he of course alerted her to his presence once he stepped into the running stream because it made a splash with each step.

 

But he did not care because as she looked behind her she made the mistake of not standing up straight first, the nord grabs her hips and thrusts his hard cock into her in one thrust their bodies now flush. He moans at the hot tight channel as she cries out in surprise and some pain. Using his foot he pushes her legs apart so that she wasn’t so tight, it would hurt less, he then began to pull out slowly only to thrust back in hard and fast. Lydia cries out for him to stop it, but he only tells her to shut up as he begins thrusting in short fast movements and it isn’t long before Lydia is moaning his name as he pounds into her from behind.

 

The nords thick strong hands tighten on her hips as he lifts her from the water and carries her to the land, he lays her down before pinning her to the ground and thrusting into her again. He squeezes her breasts as she moans for him to stop, “you’re so wet, you don’t want me to stop.” He says as thrusts faster into her and in the back of her mind she knew he was right, she was enjoying this. Her hands comes up gripping his shoulders and her nails dig into his skin as he fucks her harder before she cries out his name while clenching around him as she gushed her juices around him. He continues pounding her for a few more minutes before he cums inside her, filling her up before he gets off her and goes to retrieve his gear, leaving her on the ground to collect herself.


End file.
